darkstripes_fanfiction_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
ShadowClan
ShadowClan Members Leader Silverstar Appearance: Silver she-cat with aqua-green eyes. Personality: Snappish, Independent, Impatient. Roleplayer: Silver History: Coming Soon ---- Deputy Slantclaw Appearance: Black tom with a white chest. Personality: Dismissive, Calm, and plotting. He is also very forgiving. Roleplayer: None History: Slantclaw joined ShadowClan as a rogue, and was frequently bullied by clanborn cats. But one day, he saved one of the apprentices he was most teased by from plummeting over a gorge, and cats began to agree that no matter where he came from, he was as loyal as any of them. He was very surprised when he was appointed as the deputy, but he has never really considered himself any better than any other cat despite his high status. ---- 'Medicine Cat' Littlecloud Appearance: undersized gold tabby with greenish blue eyes. Personality: Shy, quiet, but very assertive in times of trouble. Roleplayer: None History: He was born during Brokenstar's Reign of ShadowClan, and was one of the few apprentices to survive. He was originally a Warrior apprentice, but became the Medicine cat apprentice shortly after Brokenstar was exiled. He was very devoted when his Clan nearly died out from a horrible sickness, and took a big part in putting it back together. He is now growing old and is almost ready to retire to the Elder's Den, but will use his last days fighting for his beloved ShadowClan's health. ---- 'Medicine Cat Apprentice' Mistypaw Appearance: Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Assertive, curt, but loves kits. She is only really friendly to kits and her brother, Drypaw. Roleplayer: Silver History: She was born in leaf-bare, and nearly starved to death after a horrible famine when she was a kit. But she was born towards the end of the famine, and survived unlike many other kits before her and her brother. She was always drawn to the Medicine Den, and developed a keen interest for herbs and their uses. Littlecloud recognized this and took her as his apprentice. ---- 'Warriors' Twistedclaws Appearance: White tom with twisted claws facing in all directions and a black-striped pelt; his eyes are yellow. Personality: Gruff, Snappish, Soft-voiced Roleplayer: Lightning History: Twistedclaws was neglected as a kit because of his claws. When he was a kit, his mother left him to die in a snowstorm. Silverstar found him by the edge of her border and saved his life. She took the young cat under her wing and taught him all he needed to know. ---- Tigerheart Appearance: Dark brown tom with amber eyes and black stripes. Personality: Restless, impatient, and quiet. Roleplayer: None History: Fell in love with both Dovewing and Ivypool, but decided to give up their love and stayed loyal to ShadowClan. Thought Jayfeather was the murderer of his brother, which was untrue. He sided with the clans after he had been trained by the Dark Forest, stating that he only wanted to find out what they were up to. More Warriors Coming Soon Apprentices: *None Queens: *None Kits: *''Coming Soon'' Elders: *None Category:Roleplaying Clans